


True Love

by Ellaxkit



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaxkit/pseuds/Ellaxkit
Summary: The Palace garden was a maze and of course Ella would return the way she came, fortunately Kit knew a short cut.





	1. Chapter 1

Their proximity caused Ella to draw a shaky breath, and as she stared into his deep pools of blue, Kit determined asked “Won’t you tell me who you really are?”

“If I do, everything might be different,” She couldn’t pull the smile off her face.

“I don’t understand can you at least tell me your name?” he asked. 

She closed her eyes, “My name is-“ The sound of the bell tower caused her eyes to shoot wide open. Her mouth agape and her eyes concerned she said, “I have to leave,” she struggled to explain to the bewildered prince, “It’s hard to explain. Lizards and pumpkins and things.” 

Kit confused had not moved from his position, “Wait where are you going?”

She poked her head through the archway, “You’ve been awfully nice, thank you for a wonderful night, every second!” She disappeared. 

Kit stood, “Lizards and pumpkins.” He smiled knowing with full intent he needed to stop her. He knew the gardens well and surely the young lady would follow back on to the path he shown her. Fortunately he knew a short cut. 

The tower continued to chime. 

He spotted her through the shrubbery “Wait! Come back!” He startled her. Ella looked behind before gasping as she ran straight into his arms. She tried to take a step back but he wasn’t letting go “I’m so sorry, I can’t explain.” 

Ella fears accumulated with each sounding of the clock. They held onto each other arms, chests heaving from their exhaustion. Ella knew she had to leave; she didn’t want him to see her as anything different than tonight. She also didn’t want leave him, especially as he drew them closer their breath against each other’s faces. Before they closed the gap and met lips. 

It was true love’s first kiss. Ella’s Fairy Godmother was a peculiar woman who contrasted the norm for the spell would be set by true love’s first kiss. 

All thought and comprehension left her head as the tower continued to chime. She lent in him, her hands crept up to his chest and his hand held her face against his as their lips moved together. It was only once they broke apart that Ella thought to look at her dress. The tower fell silent...however she was still adorned in sapphire blue. 

Ella shocked, “What’s wrong?” He whispered. 

“Nothing just,” she paused for a moment, “I didn’t expect to be here with you tonight. My Stepmother will surely know that I am gone. She can’t possibly know him here.” Ella continued to worry, how much of the spell is gone if any? 

Kit laughed, “Is it so bad that she must know you are with me?”  
She too giggled and said, “I’m afraid what the implications are of me whisking your attention away from the many ladies at the ball.”  
“The only one I care about is standing before me and besides I believed it was I who tore you away from everyone.” 

Ella was out of words; he made things worse by kissing her again.  
He paused and looked at her face and with all seriousness, “Come, let’s join the rest of the party.” She took his outstretched arm as he led them back to the ballroom with the full intention of finishing off where they started. You could hear Ella’s giggle from at least three rooms away for the palace walls produced an echo. 

As his Majesty was making his way back to the ballroom he had paused to hear the sound. Slightly puzzled however quickly concluded his thoughts were confirmed when the two appeared before stopping in their tracks. 

They looked mischievous however Ella quickly curtsied, slightly horrified of the situation. Kit quickly turned serious, “Father, how is this evening’s festivities?”

His Majesty’s expression softened, “Still as upbeat as when you left it.” He raised an eyebrow and a small smirk escaped from his lips, which he quickly hid. “Perhaps you will grace us with your presence?” He chuckled to himself and the pair let out a nervous laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of his Majesty would turn heads at the ball however it was the Prince and his mysterious Princess that followed him they would fixate on. The party was in full swing, the music still as lively as its dancers and the bubbly continued to flow. There were murmurs and whispers speculated the conversations that happened between them behind closed doors. Perhaps the Prince has chosen his bride? 

Kit twirled Ella amongst the rest of the dancers and some how like magic they returned to the middle of the dance floor. The King had taken up a conversation with dignitaries from allied Kingdoms however he couldn’t take his eyes off the pair. Gazing at what he believed to be true love, how could he stop something so innocent and good? He let out a deep sigh and thought of his late wife, “How would she council me in matters such as this?”

Ella’s giggles and looks of awe brought a smile to Kit’s face and when the nerves kicked in they were reminded of their proximity to each other. He was then prompted of his lack of knowledge on the beautiful creature before him. Kit knew if he didn’t ask she was not going to reveal any information, as he pulled her back into his arms he leant in to her ear, “I believe you were going to tell me your name.” She shuddered at the sensation and looked up into his shiny blue pools of charming. “My name is-“ 

“Cinderella?” a shrilled voice exclaimed, “what are you doing here?” Anastasia’s head turned as she danced with another gentleman. Ella’s grip on Kit tightened as the realisation that part of the spell had indeed broken. “Ella,” she said before turning to look back at Kit, “My name is Ella.” Her voice shattered, “Can we go somewhere else?” 

His eyebrow knitted with worry, “Of course, anything.” They tore through the crowd once more. His majesty from the balcony let out a chuckle, “Young love.” He thought to himself. The motion caused an ache in his chest, creating a deep gasp to rise from his cavity. He let the air out of his lungs and proceeded towards his throne to rest for the evening.   
_______

“I can’t believe this,” Lady Tremaine feverishly fanned herself and thought of every possibility and none lead to the conclusion that Cinderella was the mystery girl the Prince was captivated with. “Honest Mother,” Anastasia said, “I heard her tell him so.”

“Who does she think she is?” Drizella exclaimed. The two sisters pouted, “it’s not fair.”

“How embarrassing,”

“Imagine a maid as a Princess!”

The two cackled together before their mother interrupted, “Shut up you fools, this will not happen.” “First I have to put up with her and now she mocks me by distracting the Prince!” Furious she turned to Anastasia, “Where did they go?” 

“Outside,” she pointed to the west side of the Palace, where coincidently the Grand Duke stood. She smiled, remembering the conversation she eavesdropped earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

They were alone once more now that they had reached the balcony. The glass doors closed behind them by the attendants with a simple nod from Kit. Ella took in the crisp air, she had felt nothing but suffocation the moment Anastasia recognised her and surely now her Stepmother knew she was here...with the Prince. She was brought back from her anxieties when he took her hand. 

He asked, “Who was that?”

She met his concerned eyes, and with slight hesitation answered, “One of my stepsisters.”

Kit was reminded of their brief conversation in the forest, how could anyone treat her as anything but the wonderful creature she is? As he compiled his thoughts he fidgeted with her hand, analyzing its soft and yet its worn features. It fit so perfectly in his. Ella noticed his pensive face, deciding that this conversation could not be kept much longer. 

“I am no Princess,” she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly in an attempt to diffuse the disappointment in her eyes. Ella was sure this would change everything. She turned her gaze away unable to bear how he would react. Would he regret everything? How much of an embarrassment could she be? “Just an honest country girl,” she sighed and then let an almost inaudible whisper, “Who loves you.” 

*****

The Grand Duke had found the King with his new piece of information, “Your Majesty a word?”

The King reluctantly excused himself from the dignitaries; once they were out of earshot from other guests the Grand Duke wasted no time to speak.   
“The girl is-“ 

“-The one from the forest.” His Majesty interrupted him. Grand Duke was taken back by his words; did the King know something he didn’t? Seeing his confusion the King continued to say, “The one who he let the stag go free for, the one who he invited the entire kingdom this evening to see again? Oh I am very aware of her. Do you have anything to add?” 

Regaining composure he said, “She is no Princess your Majesty it's simply not appropriate.”

His Majesty raised his eyebrows, “Perhaps I will decide what is appropriate.” 

The King ended his further protest by excusing himself. The Captain whom was not far from him was given instructions to ensure that the two were not to be disturbed. 

*****

When Lady Tremaine heard the King was not going to interfere, her plans changed. She nonchalantly passed the balcony to get a better look at the situation. 

The Captain had already found himself stationed guarding the doorway- which now had its curtains drawn- and was not oblivious to Tremaine’s attempt to be nosey. It was not the first time this evening he caught her up to no good. 

“Can I help you M’Lady? You appear to be looking for something.” He asked,

A thought came to her brain, “Oh I am looking for my daughter, and you see she wouldn’t come with us to the ball but decided to show up by herself. I couldn’t possibly have her without a chaperone.”

“I’m sure you will find her.” The Captain answered, making no attempt to leave his post. 

She paused to think before speaking, “I don’t think I made myself clear, she’s the one who ran off with the Prince.” 

The Captain quick on his feet, “Well then she is in good company, I’m sure you will find her.” He chuckled. 

Treamaine realising her efforts were futile gently bowed and left to rethink her next move. 

*****  
“Who loves you.” 

Ella wasn’t sure if she intended on anyone to hear those words but her, however she secretly hoped for the alternative. She removed her eyes from the ground and dared to look at Kit’s face. Her mouth crept up into a smile reflecting his own. 

Kit didn’t know what to think, of course he loved her anyone could see that. But his Father’s words echoed in his brain, “It’s a Princess or nothing.”   
He couldn’t bear to loose her over such a trivial belief of his Father and the Grand Duke. 

He brushed a hand across her cheek, feeling her soft skin underneath his fingertips. “A Prince can take any bride he wishes” He’d be damned if he’d allow anything different.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain was at attention; he always was in his line of duty. Right now he was not only protecting his Prince but his friend whom he only wished the best for. If that meant he was to prevent anyone from disturbing him and the girl who has turned his head then so be it. His mind wondered though, watching the dancers in front of him, listening the courtier’s conversations as they passed, it was no wondered he was startled when the doors opened behind him. 

He quickly turned to face an equally startled Kit whom was not expecting him on the other side. “Captain,” he wasn’t sure if it was a statement or question. 

“Your Majesty,” He bowed his head,

Kit with an excited smile turned to look at Ella – who’s arm was tucked into his elbow – and without turning away said, “I’d like you to meet Ella.” Neither broke eye contact until the Captain spoke, “It’s a pleasure to meet you your Majesty.” 

“Oh,” Ella spoke breaking their gaze, “I just Ella.” 

He chuckled softly, “Well just Ella I hope you are having a pleasant evening.”   
She couldn’t possibly break the smile across her face, not even the vision of her stepmother lurking down the corridor couldn’t ruin the feeling of being on Kit’s arm. Before she could be of any nuisance Kit had whisked Ella away past the guarded entry way towards the upper balcony. He wanted his Father to formally meet his intended- if that’s what she wished to be.

Kit was perhaps a little nervous bringing Ella to his Father, they had met earlier of course but Kit wanted to make a serious note with this meeting. He couldn’t really tell if it was nerves that flitted through his stomach or if it was the enchanting girl that made him feel this way.

\---------------

“Now I can only presume you don’t actually come from the forest, unlike some of the other Princess I’ve heard about over the years.” The King chuckled.

“No,” Ella smiled, “I live with my Step-mother and two step-sisters south of the town.”

“Near the forest?” He quizzed. Ella nodded before smiling. 

“Who was your Father?” 

Ella was proud although in side somber to speak of her late Father, “Master Beaumont, our family has lived there for generations.”

Both Kit and his Father perked up at the name Ella gave, Kit spoke first, “We’re familiar with the name, he was a merchant no?”

The King spoke before Ella could, “Yes he acquired many unusual items for me over the years, I remember him, what happened to the good man?” 

“He took ill on the road a few years ago.” Ella’s sullen voice evident as she spoke, Kit quickly changed the subject, “Forgive me but when you spoke in the forest, were you referring to your step family?” 

The King a little confused piped up, “Yes you were unaccompanied tonight.”

“They did want me to come tonight, they thought I would be an embarrassment so I had some help.” Ella confessed, she was nervous as to how her Step-mother would react to the situation. Surely she would drag her away and lock her up in the attic. 

“We’ll I’m surely glad you did otherwise Kit would have been dreadful company to anyone this evening. He’s been distracted for days.” He chuckled; leaving Kit embarrassed pursing his lips as he stared at the ground, trying to cover his smile. 

Kit cleared his throat before giving his father a stern wide-eyed expression of warning. Ella however was amused to think of herself being on his mind- Prince or no Prince. Her apprentice from the Palace. 

Kit’s warning did nothing to his Father’s mood, “Well it is getting late, I’m not as young as I use to be so I shall retire, I suggest you two do the same soon. Tomorrow will be a grand day.” 

Balls usually carried on into the early hours of the morning before the town’s Baker rose. The pair bid him Good night as he exited through a hidden passage – Kit made a mental note that he should show Ella them one day as she appeared intrigued.

They were alone apart from the guards who went almost unnoticed. They strayed over to the balcony to over look the people. Kit ever so smoothly slid her hand perched on the ledge into his. The pair looked at each other with doting smiles before shyly turning away to look at the crowd. He couldn’t help but think about how similar this would feel to have Ella as his Queen. He took a deep breath in at the thought. 

“What are your grand plans tomorrow?” Ella broke his thoughts with her curiosity. “Do you mean today technically?” Kit couldn’t help but poke. “Yes today, you are right.” She spoke. 

Kit was undeniably nervous, so much so that he didn’t answer her question. Well technically he would answer it later today. Surely now wasn’t the time to ask if that’s what is Father was alluding to. 

“I can’t have you leave me.” Kit spoke, “Knowing what you would go back to.” Ella didn’t speak. “Stay here tonight, I will have them prepare a room for you.” She opened her mouth but before she could speak he begged, “Please.” 

Ella a nodded and returned a smile with his. Arrangements were made and he escorted her to the private apartments of the Palace. Kit left Ella in the capable hands of two servant girls but not before kissing her hand good night.


	5. Chapter 5

The palace grew quiet as the people of the land made their way home after thoroughly enjoying themselves. It was on everyone’s lips, the gossip of the mysterious princess whom arrived unaccompanied and unannounced. The wild stories already grew and built themselves as they were passed from one person mouth to the other. One tale told that she was a Princess from a feuding kingdom who wanted to steal the Prince’s heart for advantage. Another told that the Prince fancied a servant from the Palace and dressed her to take part in a charade to pass her off as a Princess in order to marry her. The most far fetched that she was no more common than anyone else hence why no one knew her, but how unrealistic considering how expensive her attire would have cost so all dismissed such claims tisking anyone who believed such foolery. 

It was unanimous that anyone who had seen her close enough agreed that there was something magical about her. Kit knew of folklore and myths of the land, his nannies would tell him children’s’ stories – which was all they were intended for – that spoke of wondrous beings who casted magic upon the lives of those deserving it. All magic comes with a price, though Kit was unsure how he had paid it for he was truly blessed with being in her presence. 

Surely she was magical, with each step that he took away from where he left her he felt the energy of her deplete from his soul. When he looked out the window of his room he could see the grounds where they talked endlessly for hours, her smile, her eyes and the way her pale skin shone in the moonlight. Just the thought of her brought the energy back, though sanity would call this simply love. He huffed in amusement to himself, of course love made more sense but he refused to believe that she was anything but ordinary. 

It was well into the next morning and Kit was still awake, unable to bring himself to sleep with the thought of another day where she – Ella he reminded himself would be in it. Ella a girl whose name he only learnt hours ago but had thought of for weeks unable to dismiss her existence. He finally convinced his tired brain that he’d be useless tomorrow if he didn’t get some sleep. It didn’t feel like long before a servant rapped sharply on the door of his room, he mumbled something incoherent before his valets entered the room. When the curtains pulled apart it appeared as if it was late morning if not nearing noon. One of his long serving valets Theodore whom he was near of similar age commented on the time and how he must have enjoyed himself. “It was surely a night I’m not to forget soon.”

“Well I would have let you waste a day but you Father has other intentions and wants to see you in his quarters at once.” 

Worry struck over his face, “Is he alright?” 

Theodore was honest, “He hasn’t been up yet this morning however it may have been due to the late evening we all had.” He smiled with reassurance, whilst Kit appreciated the gesture he knew of his father’s declining health but it didn’t make the fast approaching reality any easier to digest. 

“Oh you’ve come, good.”

“Oh Father,” Kit spoke softly took his hand and sat next to him on the bed, “Don’t go.” Tears pricking on the edges of his eyes. 

His Majesty shook his head, “I must. You mustn’t be alone, take a bride. The Princess Chelina.” He suggested though he knew Kit would decline, “What if I commanded you.”

“I love and respect you, but I will not. I believe we need look outside our borders for strength or guidance. What we need is right before us and we need only have courage and be kind to see it.”

“Just so. You’ve become your own man. Good. And perhaps in the little time left of me, I can become the father you deserve.” He shook his head, “You must not marry for advantage. You must marry for love. Marry her, the one their all talking about.”

Kit smiled, “Thank you Father.”

“Thank you Kit. I love you son.”

“I love you too.” Kit laid down curled up like he was a small boy as his Father passed on. He stayed for a long time, no one dared to suggest he was to get up for only a little bit longer Kit could pretend he was in a different time than now. A much simpler time where both his Father and Mother were alive, when the world seemed much bigger and less worrisome. 

Ella had awoken in a lush bed, one she could stretch her arms within and not reach the edge. It was late morning a few hours after dawn and Ella couldn’t sleep anymore. She wasn’t sure what to do exactly, she couldn’t just put on the ball gown from last night even if the handmaidens hadn’t taken it away. She decided to explore the room she was given, the fire place which had been recently stoked and there was a small desk filled with parchments and envelops. Paintings hung of flowers accompanied by real flowers in vases she felt weren’t there the previous evening. She pulled back one of the curtains to see the gardens her and Kit explored the previous evening. It brought a blush to her cheeks to think of their time in the ballroom, the way his hand felt around her waist, to feeling of his kiss...

Ella jumped when she heard a knock on the door, “Come in.” She called out, to which three servant girls popped in, one with food, another holding what appeared to be several different coloured dressed and another leading the bunch who spoke to her, “Good morning M’lady,” She curtsied, “We’ve brought you some things to change into and spot of breakfast as no one is yet to awake there is no formal dining this morning.”

Ella grateful for their efforts, “Oh thank you, that’s so kind.” She was use to small scraps of meals so not having eaten since yesterday afternoon hadn’t bothered her until she saw the small buffet of food presented to her. She sat down and delicately enjoyed the variety in from of her, spot of jam on toast, fresh fruit and hot tea which aroma was a sweet black tea. The women scurried around dressing the room for the day, pull the curtains back, making the sheets and hanging the dresses up. Ella was sitting comfortably in a silk nightgown, which was unlike any fabric she had ever worn herself, not even her step-sister could boast of ever owning such a fine thing. With the clothes appearing for her and no known female royalty presently living in the castle Ella wonder where such things were coming from. 

“Now when you are ready M’lady the Dressmaker has sent a variety of choices for you to wear, they are a gift after seeing the lovely gown you wore last night they thought these had to be given to you.” 

Ella felt uncomfortable with the arrangement however she convinced herself that a gift is not something to be guilt driven by but enjoyed as which it was intended. Unsure of what exactly to do Ella asked, “I’m sorry I don’t believe I caught your name?” She asked the servant combing her hair – again; as someone combed it last night and tied it up in ribbons to keep it form knotting in her sleep.   
“Louise, M’Lady. Mary is preparing your dresses and Tahlia is the newest to these quarters though she has served a few years elsewhere in the palace.” 

“It’s lovely to met you all, would you call me Ella please?” She asked and Louise obliged but made note to tell Tahlia that she was only to be called Ella alone but formally addressed in the company of others. 

Ella chose the simplest of all the dresses however hardly so in comparison to her blue dress at home. It was an embroidered pink dress with a lace trim and her hair had been styled into a low chiffon with a few pieces escaping that framed her face. Louise had suggested she take a walk to one of the public spaces in the palace, the library on the east side, which seemed so far away when she hardly knew where she was going. She was convinced when Tahlia was given the duty to escort her there in order to keep her busy. 

There were no one else in the library perhaps too many had enjoyed themselves last night to even be up out of their rooms. She picked up a book she had never heard of which seemed like a good place to start. Ella had perched onto a window seat; every now she would glance out the window and see the gardeners working, servants passing by and the occasional courtier. Eventually there was a lot of stillness in the garden, the wind blew a gently breeze through the autumn leaves some picked up and taken away. 

Ella turned her head to the doorway when a uniformed guard she recognised as the Captain entered the room. His face quite somber as he announced her presence was requested by Prince Christopher. Ella concerned rose from her seat, discarding the book in her hand, “Of course.” She quickly picked the book up and returned it to its shelf as left with him. 

They met Kit inside the King’s study where all-important decisions are made. He had pulled himself together when the advisors were here to make the proclamation of the King’s passing. It wasn’t until they left and he was alone did his emotions release from his chest and he laid his head into his hands. When he heard the door open he drew his hands down from his face and stood up walking around the desk, though not even the pretty girl in front of him could distract him no matter how much he truly needed it right now. The Captain took his leave as Kit raised his hand in dismissal and closed the door to simply stand in front of it on the other side. 

Ella could recognise the look on his face, though she allowed him to confirm her thoughts, “My Father passed away this morning.” He said, eyes cast to the ground.   
“I’m so sorry.” Ella spoke softly, she wanted to hold him however it felt inappropriate, she wanted to hold him as much as he hoped she would reach out to him. “You loved him very much.” She continued, “As he loved you I’m sure.” 

“Thank you,” Their encounter was stiff, though as Ella delicately drifted forward they both reach out and embraced. Holding each other firmly, she thought back to her own Father’s passing, how something as this would have felt. When they let go his hand trail down to hers, he stared at it for some time before speaking more seriously, “There is to be an official three weeks of mourning,” I paused taking in a breath and looking up to read her face, “I want you stay at the palace until then when I’m allowed to ask you a question. Until then will you stay?” It was almost a plea. 

Ella nodded her brow knitting together, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been noticing some kudos pop up for this one recently so I thought an update to the story was warranted. Enjoy! I've recently posted updates to other stories from this fandom. I encourage you to have a go and write your own! - Ellaxkit <3

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
